


Fall

by Suzanne1910



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A huge jump from sad to fluffy, M/M, Spoilers from S7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanne1910/pseuds/Suzanne1910
Summary: Shiro saw the black lion crash.





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was listening "You found me" on YouTube and I wrote this thing for some reason. Hope you like it

“Princess! Princess Allura! Allura!” Coran was screaming, he knew that. Everyone asking for an answer while the idea of the lions hitting the ground set into their minds. 

“LANCE, ANSWER TO ME” that was Veronica “Lance, Lance, I swear if this is one of your jokes I will… Commander we have to do something, we have to…” 

Shiro tried to collect his mind, he was Atlas' commander. He had to be brave, prudent, cool minded, he had to be so many things…

“Send the pilots” he said before run away.

“Commander!”

He had to be so many things, but he couldn't, not with Keith at least. That was only how everything had been from the moment they met.

He felt so empty while flying the pod towards the black lion. The desert below reminded him suddenly the afternoons they spent together, the twilights they saw sharing the same sky. Homesickness cover Shiro like a blanket and the feeling of emptiness just grew so much that he swear it was filling the pod like something material. He never felt like that during his time like the champion neither when he was on the black lion consciousness. 

He landed clumsily. The golden boy from Garrison landing just like a cadet, how charming. But he couldn't do something better, his hands were trembling. 

Some soldiers were just in front the black lion, probably near before the crash.

“Commander Shirogane” one stepped in front of him “ the black lion is not opening and we don't receive answer from the pilot”

Shiro nodded, if he had to open Black's mouth with his hands, he will and that was it.  
It was not necessary, once the lion sensed him near he got the energy enough to open for Shiro.

“Good girl” he said running inside.

It hit him suddenly that he was no the first one on the place. Kosmo was whining, somewhere near to the controls. He didn't have to be a genius on animal language to know why.

“Keith…” he called, afraid of what he would see behind the chair. 

No answer while he got closer.

A strand of black hair.

The helmet destroyed.

Blood on the floor.

Something pulling him from his uniform towards the body.

He felt his knees weak and he felt just aside him.

Keith.

He had seen him injured other times. He didn't like it but he understood that Keith was not a delicate princess he can just hide on a tower to keep safe. Keith was a really strong man that could defend himself perfectly. But this was different. It reminded him how breakable were humans.

There was blood coming from his mouth and also his head. He put his human hand on his cheek, Keith was still warm but he was no breathing. He rush himself into put his ear on Keith's chest to feel his heart. It was beating.  
He was alive, probably the alien part of him made his body more resistant, but not for long if they didn't hurry up.

He looked towards Kosmo, he was waiting.

“Think you can move us to the main building?” he placed Keith carefully between his arms, while moving his head. He felt the blood running through his fingers.

Kosmo barked, placing his big head on Shiro's shoulder. It was an instant but in the next one he was three steps far from Garrisons hospital. It was incredible how smart that wolf could be.

Once the doctors took Keith away for him while telling him that he would be fine, his mind was clear enough to think again.  
Life was so short and more for them. Always fighting and risking their lives. He was already aware of that, but seeing what happened today hit him with the realization that it was more real than he thought.

There was no time, no for hesitated like a coward.

“I think… I will tell him when he wakes up” he smiled. Cosmo seemed to like the idea, because he put himself closer to Shiro, signing happily.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

The first thing that he saw when he woke up was a vase full of lilies and he reached the easy conclusion that he was in someone's else room.

Luckily the nurse convinced him that it was his room before he got himself out of there with the serum needle still shove into his arm.

“These are from Commander Shirogane” she said “We already informed him and your mother that you're awake”

He touched the flowers, still with the idea that he was close to be the next tenant of the black lion consciousness. 

Life was so short.

“You're really lucky” commented the nurse “He has been replacing the flowers everyday for you, how romantic” she mutters the last part thinking that he won't listen, but being half Galdra gave him more than a knife. 

Romantic.

How funny, suddenly the idea of being a couple doesn't seem as crazy as before that mission. Maybe it was the wound on his head talking but he reached another easy conclusion.

“I will tell him, once he arrives”

He put the flowers on the little table, proud of his resolution. He had wasted a lot of time being afraid.


End file.
